


Movie Night

by EZM2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Gabriel has a movie night with his football team buddies and has to drag Castiel down for some fun too with the hot quarterback.





	Movie Night

"Come on, Cassie." Gabriel whined as he tugged on his younger brother's sleeve, motioning towards the door to Castiel's room. The black-haired teen sighed, pushing his glasses up on his face and pulling the sleeve of his oversized sweatshirt away from his older brother as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. One movie." He finally agreed, causing Gabriel's face to light up as he bounded out of the room and down the stairs to prepare everything for when his friends arrived.

* * *

The doorbell went off about an hour later, to which Gabriel bounded over to snatch open. Castiel, still up in his room, took a deep breath and opened the door and headed down to greet his brother's guests.

The door opened to reveal a group of boys with lettermen jackets on, Dean Winchester front and center, laughing with the guys about something or another. Castiel Stopped on the stairs when he realized who was about to walk into his house, Dean Freaking Winchester, his breath hitched in his throat as he just stared.

Dean chose that moment to look up, smile still on his face from laughing when he caught a pair of crystal blue eyes and didn't look away. The two boys just stood there, staring, it took Gabriel clearing his throat to bring them back from wherever they had been. Castiel blushed bright red and looked away, Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and cleared his throat awkwardly as he walked fully into the house, ignoring Gabe's smirk.

"Alright guys, what are we watchin?" Dean asked, trying to get the attention off of him, he was met with a chorus of "Horror!" from the small group of friends. He risked a glance at Castiel and saw that he looked a little nervous _'Maybe he doesn't like scary movies'_ Dean thought as they all crowded into the living room. Castiel sat down on the end of the couch, scrunching up his body against the arm, making himself as small as possible. Dean made a point to sit by Castiel, legs brushing every now and then.

* * *

 

About halfway through the movie all of the guys were sprawled out in different places, shoes and jackets kicked off long ago, except Castiel who was curled up against the arm still as he hid his face in his hands and jumped every time something happened.

Dean had spent the duration of the movie watching Castiel and chuckling softly at the messy-haired teen's reaction which earned him small glares from the boy. At one particularly scary part, Castiel jumped so high that he landed pressed tightly against Dean's side which shocked the quarterback as he looked down at the boy beside him. Castiel was already looking at him a bit fearful and hit hurt Dean to think Castiel might be scared of him, he would fix this, he thought as he threw an arm around the younger boy who squeaked in surprise.

They sat there like that for a while, Castiel was all but frozen as he glanced up at the handsome football player beside him. Dean saw he was looking and glanced down at him again, smiling softly and nodding slightly, letting Castiel know it was all okay. He felt the other boy sigh in relieve and cuddle against his side a little more. Dean smiled every time that Castiel jumped from then on because instead of hiding his face in his hands he was hiding his face in Dean's strong chest, the older boy holding him closer every time he did so.

"I've got you, Cas." He murmured softly to the younger boy every time he hid his face.

Gabriel smirked from across the room, looking up from his place on the floor where he was leaned up against the chair Sam was currently occupying to see the younger boy he smiled when he saw that Sam wasn't completely unaffected by the movie.

"Hey, Sammy…" Gabriel started but was cut off by the boy in question.

"No, Gabriel. Watch the movie."


End file.
